The subject invention is directed generally to the art of visual projection systems and, more particularly, to a manually-operated cassette system for storing, transporting, and feeding overhead projection transparencies.
Overhead projectors frequently are used to provide visual aids during oral presentations made to small and medium size groups. Currently, there are no simple, convenient systems available to store, transport, and assist in feeding the transparencies or slides to the projector itself. Although some prior art power-operated devices of significant complexity are available, these generally are not suitable for the typical overhead projection user. Accordingly, there exists a distinct and ongoing need to provide a simple, manually-operable system. The lack of such a system in the marketplace and the desirability of such a system were pointed out to the inventor of the subject invention by Kevin S. Adelstein.